The Scars Say It All
by jokerchic101
Summary: Katie, the new girl in Gotham from a small town is just about to find out how dark and sinister this Joker really is... JokerXOC


**Hey! This is my first story EVER so please go easy on me. I would constructive criticism only, no rude or negative comments. This story is a JokerxOC story. I'm using Heath's Joker as my inspiration since I believe he was the best Joker. Thanks! ~jokerchic101**

* * *

It's finally here. A day where freedom is thrown into the air, and Katie would finally be able to leave her small pathetic excuse for a town. Don't get her wrong. She loved everyone that she knew, but her life could finally begin. She could finally get out and explore all of the wonders the world had to offer. Katie only knew of one person who ever left the small town located in Maine and headed to a city named Gotham. If the name wasn't interesting enough then the rumors about all that happen were sure enough to drag any naïve young girl to the very center of it all. Little did she know what monsters she would face on her arrival.

She took a deep breath as the bus from the airport passed over into the city of Gotham. She clutched her bag tighter against her chest as she realized that she was finally there.

You could say Katie was well looking. She had blonde hair that went just past her shoulder. Her bright blue eyes were orbs which caught the attention of anyone who saw them. Katie considered herself to be fairly short at 5'5, and fairly skinny for her age.

The feeling of eyes burning into the back of her head caused her to turn around. She saw a man in a well-dressed suit. When he noticed her looking he smiled politely at her, and then made his way over. He sat down next to her and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry if I was creeping you out. You're friend sent me to pick you up, but once you got on the bus so I decided to just ride back into town." He paused for a moment when suddenly his eyebrows rose, as if he had just realized something. "I am so sorry. I haven't introduced myself. My name's Bruce Wayne." He held out his hand shining two perfect rows of perfectly white teeth.

She forced her eyes to pull away from his lips and meet his eyes. Once she realized just how long she had been staring she put her hand in his and shook it gently. "I'm Katie Davis. So Emily sent you?"

He chuckled slightly to himself and nodded his head. "Yes Emily sent me to make sure you got settled in ok with no problems." Bruce was in awe at how bright the color of her eyes were. They seemed to remind of a certain psychopath… but he pushed the thought away and continued on listening to Katie about all of the things she wanted to do in Gotham.

Katie was interrupted when she heard Bruce clearing his throat.

"I don't know if this is too much to ask… but I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to my charity event this Friday." He asked clasping his hands together.

Katie tried to think of a way out of it, but she had no plans. Her schedule was completely clear. "I guess I could.. but I'll have to find something to wear."

"No problem. I'll have a dress sent to your new address." Bruce said as the bus pulled to a stop. He handed her card. "My number if you need to reach me. This is your stop." He stated smiling slightly.

"Thank you, Bruce. I'll see you around." Katie grabbed her bag and climbed off the bus not looking back

Once she was inside her apartment she locked the doors and sat down on the bed. Katie always thought that she was on the bad side of luck. Now she couldn't believe where her life was taking her. She was asked out to a party by a very good looking man, and she was now on her own. Her life could finally start. Deciding to find out what was going on in Gotham she flipped on the news just catching the beginning of a story.

_"…This just in. There has been another confirmed attack by The Joker. We advise all residents to stay inside with your doors and windows locked. The Gotham Police Department are trying to hunt down this psychotic mastermind as we speak. There is no saying when he'll strike again, and who it will be against."_

Just then a picture flashed on the screen of what Katie understood was to be The Joker.

"Don't they think they're feeding into his ego by calling him a psychotic mastermind?" She mumbled to herself. Turning the T.V off Katie decided to take a nap to refresh herself from the long journey. She climbed into bed and turned off the light, closing her eyes and letting the darkness take her away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave lots of reviews and make sure to follow/favorite! ~jokerchic101**


End file.
